


Resurgence

by mintchocchipchoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Post Secret Endings, Saeyoung's fashionable boxers, Violence, potential for fluff and smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocchipchoi/pseuds/mintchocchipchoi
Summary: A recurring nightmare has been plaguing your mind for weeks by this point... And there are ties to a situation which the twins are dealing with in secret. But when the RFA's safety is at risk... Could they possibly deal with it without you or anyone else getting involved?





	Resurgence

_It was a nightmare you couldn’t escape from. Surrounded by darkness, and you felt restrained… It hurt, it hurt so much, why did it have to hurt-! You wanted to cry out in pain, but it just came out as a strangled whimper. Something was stopping you from speaking...!_

_After what felt like an eternity, a sharp pain went in shockwaves across your cheek, followed by… warmth. Had you been cut by something?! Your suspicions were confirmed at the sight of a red-tinted blade glinting before your face, followed by a voice speaking out. “It’s a shame we have to hurt such a...Innocent creature. But you are an innocent creature who got tangled into the shadows, and now there is no escape… And once the one we need arrives, you will be dragged even deeper inside...” A brief moment of laughter interrupted the mini monologue. “Or, you can guarantee your freedom by answering a single question… Where is Seven Zero Seven? Where is… Saeyoung Choi?”_

_The gag keeping you silenced was removed, and you gritted your teeth. “I’ll never tell you where he is!”_

“… _Wrong answer.”_

_And then there was a loud… horrific… bang._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“No… No no no… No-!” You shrieked as you sat up, sweat drenching your body and your breath being nothing but erratic. “I- I won’t-!” You blinked a moment to clear your vision. “I won’t… tell...” It took a moment to realise that it had simply been a nightmare plaguing your mind. _That wasn’t reality._

As you did your best to steady your breath, a slight shift beside you caught your attention. It took a good few moments for you to actually comprehend just what you were witnessing here. Saeyoung… He was still with you, lying in bed to your side. He was a light sleeper, so your screams had woken him up. However, he was quite the sight to behold right now. Practically tied up in bedsheets, lying face-down but with his head facing you. His red and white heart boxers (he liked them a, uh… a lot) were peeking out from under the blankets, and, funniest of all, his hair was an absolute fluffy mess.

It took about a minute for him to untangle himself, but once he did, he grabbed his glasses and looked at you intently. “Nightmare, I’m guessing…? And I bet my handsomely rugged, dishevelled state helped to calm you down?” With a cheeky smirk, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your nose. “Hit the nail on the head, right?”

“...Handsomely rugged? Uh… I can’t exactly call you that with those...” With an awkward hand gesture you pointed at Saeyoung’s boxers, before he began to grin. _Oh no._ “Don’t take them off before you even think about it! I’m serious!”

Laughter from your husband filled the room as he pulled you into a comforting embrace, before he pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. Just being with him… it brought a smile to your face. There was something calming to you with his presence. _You wouldn’t have things any different…_

“Now… You don’t have to tell me about what had you screaming, but if you do, you only have to tell me what you want to. I don’t want my honey scared and upset...” Saeyoung whispered, pulling you to his side as he turned on a star projector which was carefully placed on his side of the bed. As the stars began to decorate the room, you sighed deeply and leaned against him.

“It was the usual one...”

“The one where somebody is hunting me down?”

“Mhmm...” You then closed your eyes, and felt a single tear stream down your face. “I’m scared, Sae… Wh- What if… What if my dream is like one of Zen’s? A- And it comes true…?”

Tension built up in Saeyoung’s body at your words, and his grasp of you grew tighter. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Not in a million years. I promise… Both Saeran and myself are here for you. We’re a family now, and we’re always gonna be able to protect each other...” He then moved so he was behind you, and you felt a slight tug on your hair. _Ah… He had a slight tendency to do that… Saeyoung would play with your hair when he’s struggling with what to say, but wanted to show that he wanted to look after you and help you relax… Cute._

So, with stars in your eyes and an angel behind your back, you steadily drifted into a gentle sleep. He only stopped when he noticed that you had started falling backwards into him, which led him to finish the braid he was doing, before lying you down and tucking you under the covers. “Sleep well, honey...” A soft kiss was placed to your head, before he felt as though he could return to his own sleep.

With a quiet yawn, he slipped under the sheets and pulled you close to him again. You were like his… life-sized plush toy, there to help ease him into a restful sleep… Another yawn, and his eyes began to drift shut. A knock on the bedroom door induced a groan though, before he rolled himself back out of the bed.

Saeran was waiting outside the room with a frustrated look on his face, his leg bouncing up and down through impatience. “It’s about time, you idiot… We’ve made progress on that bullshit that kicked off the other week. Vanderwood has been trying to contact you!” Before the older twin could rush off to his computers though, the younger of them grabbed his arm. “Are you sure that she’s going to be safe here? And… Are you _really_ going to video chat with Vanderwood wearing... _that?”_

“She’ll be safe… She’ll always be safe as long as she has us and the RFA,” Saeyoung huffed, before he froze. “And what do you all have against my boxers?! They’re fashionable!”


End file.
